Motors conventionally have an annular stator surrounding a cylindrical inner rotor, and an air gap between the stator and rotor. The stator typically includes a field winding formed from conductive coil windings. There are a plurality of coil windings in the field winding for a polyphase, e.g., three phase, motors. Each coil winding is formed of an insulated conductor, e.g., a wire, which extends back and forth along the length of the stator. Alternating current through the coil windings creates a rotating electromagnetic field in the hollow portion of the cylindrical stator. A rotor in the stator is turned by the rotating field.
A stator coil winding is conventionally formed by winding a conductive coil(s), e.g., wire, around a mandrel; removing the mandrel from the wound coil(s); collapsing the wound coil(s) to a web, and wrapping the web to form a cylinder to be included in a stator. Known topologies and methods for winding coil windings are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,813,267; 5,197,180; 5,425,165; 5,619,085; 5,714,827; 6,355,993, and 6,791,224. There is a long felt need for slotless stator coil topologies and winding methods that are relatively easy and inexpensive to perform, and provide an effective field winding for a stator.